


Just some Reader x Marvel Character fics

by MarvelPotterBNHAfan



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Logan, Gen, Genderfluid Reader, Hank and Rogue laugh, I do but I dont, Logan falls in love quick, Rogue says ‘sugar’, Shapeshifter Reader, So ignore that one, Soulmates, WHY WONT GOD LET ME DIE IN MY SLEEP, i want to die, you are sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelPotterBNHAfan/pseuds/MarvelPotterBNHAfan
Summary: Yeet Yeet.Ships for meat.Gimme meat.I’m hungry.Just a few fics about soulmates and Marvel Characters. Genderfluid shapeshifter Reader btw.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Just some Reader x Marvel Character fics

**Author's Note:**

> You in natural state- Blonde earlobe length hair, Vitiligo, Slit in eyebrow, Emerald green eyes, Freckles, Scar across nose, Bat is fave weapon, Always wearing something fishnet, Mainly croptops and ripped jeans, Nice ass, Sassy

Y/N has just been brought in to the institute after an outburst, revealing they have powers. They are in the infirmary and have only met Scott, the Professor, Hank, and Rogue, who sedated you enough to bring you to the institute.

...

You lay in the infirmary, wondering what these people are going to do with you. The woman with a southern accent, Rogue as the furry ball had called her, was smoking beside a window, unaware of your consciousness. You cough politely and sit up, making her jump. She turns fast, right hand going to the glove on her left. She sighs, relieved you’re not doing anything to try to harm her.

“Hey sugar, how was your nap? Took a while ta get ya down for the count.”

“I slept fine. Sorry about earlier. I can’t imagine how much damage I caused.”

Rogue’s face took on a slightly amused expression.

“I know one man who’ll be as pissed as a coyote when he finds out what you did ta his bike.”

You cock your head, confusion taking over. You vaguely remember transforming into a sort of kaiju creature and stepping on various objects. A bike was one of them.

“I remember that. Whose was it?”

A slam from outside made both you and Rogue turn your heads to the door. A slightly short man, chunky with muscles, was stood panting in anger. Furball from earlier was following him, saying inaudible words. The angry man approached you and growled low in his throat.

“Who gave you the right to break other’s things huh bub?”

You freeze for a second, then burst out laughing. You clutch your sides and wheeze hard, making the angry man look confused in an annoyed way.

“You think this is funny? I’ll show you funny!”

A blue hand stops angry man from hitting you, making you laugh harder. You control the glee enough to gasp out a few words.

“This...dick...is my...soulmate?!”

Your laughing resumed. Angry man froze up, glancing at his wrist, concealed by a leather jacket. You gasp for air and sit back up, grabbing his wrist and pulling the sleeve down while revealing your own.

“Soulmates! This dick is my-hah!-soulmate!”

“Stop callin’ me a dick you fucker.”

“Twat!”

“Knob!”

“Wanker!”

“Shithead!”

Rogue clamped a hand over your mouth, smiling happily. Furball was also smiling, giggling quietly.

“Stop it sugar, he’ll win anyways. Now, you say you’re soulmates?”

“Yeah! My words are what he said to me about his bike, and I wheezed out his words! A match made in heaven don’t ya think?”

Rogue giggled and lifted you off the bed with ease, making sure no skin touched you. You smile at angry man and giggle, feeling drunk on glee. You lean on angry man, making him push you off but hold you in one place

“Got off to a bad start then. I’m Logan. You’re Y/N, which I already know cuz people can’t stop talking about you. I’m taking you for dinner.”

“Woah! Is it me you’re eating or...”

Logan growls and pulls you down the hall, ignoring the cries of protest from furball. You smile, already attracted to angry man. 

Love at first sight didn’t exist though, did it?


End file.
